People are increasingly connected to their communications devices, allowing them to perform numerous tasks more easily and quickly. The connections provided by these devices allow users to monitor and manage aspects of their lives that were previously accomplished (and, in some cases, arguably safeguarded) by in-person activities. However, use of these communications devices, including smartphones, tablets, computers, etc., has opened the door to “spoofing” by unwanted persons through manipulating the communications to make it appear as if they were derived from the actual device owner. These spoofed communications can disrupt users' lives through identity theft and fraud.